Gregg Berger
Greggory "Gregg" Berger (born December 10, 1950 in St. Louis, Missouri) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Agent Kay in Men in Black: The Series, Eeyore in Kingdom Hearts II, Grimlock in The Transformers, Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter in Spider-Man, Odie in The Garfield Show and The Gromble in Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1986-1988) - William Little *Batman: The Animated Series (1995) - Rosie (ep67) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Creature King (ep61), Hammertoes (ep61), Mob Boss (ep16) *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) - Hotline Voice (ep1) *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012) - Citizen (eps92-93), Kalani, Rebel (eps92-93) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2003) - Bad Guy#1 (ep53), FBI Agent (ep53), Truant Officer (ep14) *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999-2000) - Narrator (ep46), Veterinarian#1 (ep51), Washday (Jack Webb; ep48) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Odie *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Odie/'Odious' *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hank Prince/'Zorak' 'Movies' *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Odie, Hale, Shecky *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Kalani (ep4) Video Games 'Video Games' *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Everard, Additional Voices *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Turel *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Dmitri Ivanov *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Confederacy Trooper *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Battle Droid, Ishi Tib *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Merchant 1, Rax Joris, Rockettrooper Officer, Stormtrooper 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Deadeye Duncan, Matton Dasol *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Plo Koon, Battle Droid Infantry, Male Citizen 2 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Grimlock, Longhaul *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Grimlock *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Grimlock, Lockdown *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Narrator *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Samson *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Borneo, Jurak *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Pain Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2015. Category:American Voice Actors